Sakura's problem
by vamplover
Summary: ok this'll sound like EVERYONE else..but sasuke's back...and they have to take care of him....and i will randomly start killing people off soon :
1. Chapter 1

Oooooooooooh! A new naruto story! gasp I know...but hey I think it has potential!!...I think...

Read on...oh yeah I do not own Naruto ...as of yet! Lol on with the story!!

"All this time?"

"...Yeah..."

"JERK!"

"..." He sighed. She sighed.

"Ino, mello out...he just did it for good reasons."

"There's no good reason for not telling me!"

"Troublesome."

"Shikimaru...don't test her patients, she's had a ruff day as it is."

(sigh) "im sorry Ino, I couldn't tell you."

Outside the hospital a dark figure watched, waiting for his opportunity to strike. One moment of weakness from th em as he crouched on the tree branch, two stories high, he took out his binoculars. "Let the show begin."

Back inside the hospital Ino was attempting to hit Shikimaru, only to be stopped by Sakura. "Ino, stop. Don't patronize _my _patients."

"S-sorry!" She threw herself into the chair beside the bed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've taken care of your wounds. Now look at you, in a hospital as a patient!"

"Troublesome woman...what would your worrying do to help."

"...I could've..."

"Tsk, don't be so loud. Some of us are trying to sleep." a new figure stood in the doorway. Black hair, deep secretive onyx eyes, and a look that side hurry-up-woman-im-tired.

Sakura ignored him. "Your fault. Im not done yet."

"Sakura..."

"BAKA! I said im not done!" she turned and glared daggers at him.

"Hn." he looked away. Ino giggled. He glared, then as Ino squeaked; scared of the glare, Sakura threw a pen at his face.

"Be nice." she turned her attention back to Shikimaru.

"You should be more careful, ino will kill me if your not safe." Shikimaru laughed. Ino blushed as he put his non-broken arm around her shoulders. "Awe look at the cute couple, at least we know you're feeling better."

After she finished writing on her board. She bid them goodnight, and walked to her office; with Sasuke trailing behind her. "You realize I've been stuck here for 13 hours, don't you ever go home?"

She stayed quiet. "I'll have to now, you're staying with me tonight."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you leave this place..."

"None of your damn business. Now tell me again why you couldn't stay with Naruto?"

"On a mission."

"Wow, your talkative, this will be fun." he noticed the deep sarcasm. "Ok, lets go. My apartment is a 15 minute walk from here."

They left the hospital with a heavy silence between them; her wanting to enjoy the peace while it lasted. He on the other hand wanted it to end, this was not like her; not that he would know, he's been gone for seven years.After they survived their silent walk and got into the apartment Sasuke noticed just how alone Sakura actually was. As she vanished into her bedroom to get a blanket and pillow for him, he noticed no pictures of her family. There was a picture of her new team with Naruto, Sai, herself and their new teacher. Another of team seven, and the final one of her, ino hinata, Gaara, naruto and sai all at the beach in sound.

"Here you go, you can have the couch, um help yourself to food and the bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Are you so sure I wont sneak off?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I could care less what you do, as long as my apartment is still standing. Good night." grabbing a glass of water she went back into her bedroom and shut the door.

He sat on the brown couch, grabbed the remote and watched tv for the next 20 minutes. He fell asleep on the couch watching tv. Sakura came to check on him at two am. Shut off the tv and after lighting some candles she made food. Well not really made, just scooped chocolate ice cream into a dish and put random star sprinkles on it. She was hopping around the kitchen floor in an oversized jersey; that same to mid thigh. Unfortunately the sprinkles were on a higher shelf and the floor and counter were cold. As she leaned on the counter her leg hit the cabinet and she yelped. Not only did she do that, but while climbing down she slipped on a random something (unknown objects watch out!) And her shirt pulled up enough for her stomach to hit the marble and granite counter.

"AH!" she fell on the ground; as she heard laughter from the couch.

She got up and tried to hide all signs of her blush, easy to do when she noticed that her stomach got cut from the fall. She must have hit the ledge harder than she thought. Not caring what he saw she took off the jersey and began healing herself. This time it was Sasuke who blushed.

The candle light, her looks and the fact that he's a guy made his hormones go wild. He'd never felt this way about any other girl, but he pushed this girl away so many times it seamed like she would never be his. His thoughts were broken when she put the shirt on and laughed at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush." she took her bowl and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch; beside the tv stand.

"I think you're a klutz."

"Am not"  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Are too." she grinned  
"so you admit it." he grinned, he wouldn't fall for that.

"Damn you to hell"  
"Awe, that's not a nice place to send me."  
"Exactly, anyway sorry for waking you, but I got hungry." She smiled and continued. "Well now, I cant go back to bed. Hmm, we could go out and train..."

"Hn." he laid back down on the couch. "Whatever."

"You're not fun." she walked over to him. "Here."

"Huh?" she shoved chocolate ice cream and sprinkles into his mouth. "Good hmm?"

"..." He grabbed the bowl from her, only to find it almost empty. She began to laugh. "Oh well, I'll take a shower and then we can go train." This ended the first day of their unpleasant reunion.

* * *

end of the first chapter...now you must comment so i know how horrible or good this really is...please ...ill give you all cookies!!

ashley


	2. Chapter 2

oooooook are you all ready for a short chapter 2?? (dun dun dun!!) yup. ill take that as a yes. lol ok...here goes...this story probably sux btw...just informing you...

He heard the shower turn on, the door shut and him left in silence once again to think back to why he was on her couch. Getting up he walked to the stainless steal sink and placed the bowl and spoon down on the counter; walking to the fridge he grabbed a water bottle. Now was the part that all men hate, waiting.

20 minutes later the shower was shut off and the sound of music errupted from the bathroom. "Slow women." Sasuke sat on the couch for the past twenty minutes waiting for the "quick" shower. Pfft. As if a woman could be fast when she needs to look good? HA! (no offense girls...im a girl but still...its true...hahaha). So here he sat, waiting for a girl he supposedly doesnt care for; to train this early in the morning?

* * *

Sakura's POV (OOOH COOL HEEHEE)

"ok..." After that wonderfuly hot shower i put on my dark blue skirt with my black tights underneath. My top consisted of a sports bra and a bluish/purplish tank top. Throwing my hair up into a pony tail i walked out of the bathroom, assuming that he'd be annoyed i took so long. What surprised me wasnt that he was annoyed, that i expected, he was making food for us.

"what's this?" I became more cautious the closer i got to him.

"What does it look like." Obviously NOT a question, but to piss him off i would be a bitch this early.

"Well it looks as though the 'almighty Uchiha' has learned a few new tricks, wonder if you could have learned that here? nooooooooo never!" I gasped then grinned

He glared. "HN."

"Hn."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Imitating me...its annoying."

"Your FACE is annoying! hahaha." I laughed harder apon looking at his stuned face. (haha i love those things :P)

"Tisk."

"Awe! Is Sasuke annoyed with me? (insert puppy face) Im sorry...anyway, we can leave to train, we probably should before 6 anyway."

"...what happens at six?"

"..people wake up?"  
"Uh huh, which people?"

"Yucky people that deserve to rot in hell and have thier flesh boil off." I smiled.

He looked like I had two heads or something, "Wow. "

"What? I can't get annoyed with men?"

"Hn."

"I know, men are scum arnt they?" (not true with all men!! lol just most)

"Hmm"

* * *

They walked out the door toward their destination - training grounds. O.o

REGULAR POV!!

He stared at her, and stared and stared. At first it was fun to ignore him, probably making him mad, but after a while it started to creep her out...i mean getting attention from Sasuke Uchiha? That's on EVERY girls list. Just not while he was staring right through her as she tied her shoe.

"Need something?"

"Nope."

"Suuuuuuuuure."

"Hn."

"pfft. dork."

He gave her another what-the-fuck look. "You need better come-backs."

"You're just too un-cool to handle these come-backs. "

"HA! As if, you sound like the Dobe."

"Well thank you! she takes a bow I taught him everything he knows. "

Grinning he said, " that explains a lot."

The look on her face must have been pretty priceless for he (HUMAN ICE DUDE!!) started smirking, which turned to laughing, which in turn earned him a punch to the head. This however didn't stop him from making fun of her for the rest of the morning.

"Jack ass."

"Fan-girl."

"Idiot!"

"HN."

"HA! You have no more comments i win!"

"..." And evidently she did.

* * *

"ok ready to start trainging?" They were both done stretching, which had lasted longer than either of them had intended; seeing as it was light out and they just spent the majority of the night arguing over stupid things.

"If you think you can beat me." He sounded too smug for her tastes so she charged and punched the ground where he was but a moment ago.

Searching for his chalkra was difficult even for her; must be in the trees, but he's not. "Damn...where'd he go?"

"Talking to yourself Sakura?" The way he said her name sent chills up and down her spine. Ignoring the feelings running through her body she charged in the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself..."

"what if i dont want to?"

"Then your a coward." Even though she couldn't hear him she knew he grunted. (my friend grunts like a panda.) Finally leaves rustled to her right, a kunai knife was sent through the air barely missing her nose. "HEY! I like my nose thank you very much!"

"Hmph. You dont need it..."

"I think i do. I wouldn't look as cute without it."

"Conceded now arn't we. I think it'd be an improvement."

"ASS!" She disapeared and hit him in the back of the knee, his body fell forward and then disapeared in a puff of smoke. Damn clones.

"Did i hit a mark? You care too much about appearances Sakura." Again the way he said her name got to her...or maybe its that he's using her name? Either way it wouldnt make much difference, she wont ever allow herself to be put in a possition where she'd be that vulnerable. (ha as if! wink)

"PFFT! Never, i could care less what i...ok know what? So what if I do care? Doesnt that just make me human? Fine ill win this fight now." She made two clones and sent them in different directions. She sat down and took out her ipod turning to her favorite song. Inside the Fire by Disturbed. (OMG THIS SONG IS AMAZING!!) Letting her guard down all the way she let her clones do the work. Unfortunatly they underestimated eachother, again. Sasuke had a few clones and they went after the Sakura clones, hers did the same. All that was left now was Sasuke and Sakura themselves. However Sakura had left her guard down long enough for Sasuke to pull a knife on her throat adn make a slight trickle run down to her neck.

"AWE! Your no fun Sasuke! Look what you did to my new tank top..." She pulled at her top to show it had a few little TINY insignificant drops of blood and while doing so exposed her chest; the blood still rolling down to her breasts. You know what happens when guys are horney? Well Sasuke is the same way, unfortunatly he's able to control it. (haha! laughs at the looks on disapointed peoples faces. Sorry guys, not yet, Sakura's not a whore.) He moved away from her, making her see that she was making him uncomfurtable. She laughed at the redness of his face.

"You,...you are embarassed by this?" (Points to her chest) "Wow, you're like a little kid, this is nothing!"

He raised an eye brow. "hmm, really? So then it was you who posed for Jariya-sama."

She redened. "WHAT?! ME? NEver!!"

"It was."

"Was not."

"OH! beleive me, it was...that new version Naruto's caring around?"

"He's what?!" She hit the ground and made a gigantic crack sending an innocent bistandard of a tree tumbling to the ground with a loud CRASH!

Sasuke laughed and walked to a tree sitting next to the supplies they brought for a late breakfast/early lunch thing. "Yup."

"Where is HE?"

"Who?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tell me now Uchiha!"

"I dont know who you mean...Kakashi?"

"NO, shit head...where is Naruto. "

"I have no idea. Why do you want to talk to him? It wouldnt' be because im right now would it?" He smirked.

"So wrong you are! I NEVER would pose for Jiriya! that perverted old man has it coming one of these days if he doesnt leave me alone ill castrate him!!"

Sasuke stopped to consider this, she was a doctor...technically she knew what she was doing, but then again a less perverted Jiriya would get missions done faster, but less for him to ...(cough) read. Shaking his head he decided against telling her anything. "Lets eat, im hungry."

"To damn bad."

"PMS woman."

"What the duck do you know?!"

"..."

"Yeah i just said DUCK! Like I said earlier your not cool enough to speak like I do." She crossed her arms.

"Apparently, ok, fine... we can go to the ramen stand and look for Naruto WHILE we eat."

" Fine..."

"hn."

* * *

THATS IT FOLKS! HA DID YOU LIKE THAT? SHORT I KNOW...BUT ITS NOT ALL THAT BAD EITHER...I THINK THIS IS MORE COMEDY THAN ANYTHING ELSE REALLY...LOL SOOOO COMMENT BACK AND GIVE ME IDEAS AS TO HOW SHE SHOULD TORTURE NARUTO AND JIRIYA...PLEASE?

AsHlEy


	3. Chapter 3

ok new chapter!! right before i cant write for a while...haha i dont like to write infront of my family...i dont wanna know what they think of it. so its like 1219 and im starting this when most of them are asleep and well shrug you get the idea.

* * *

fillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspace  
fillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspace  
fillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspace  
fillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspacefillingupspace

uhmm we left off with Sasuke and Sakura going to "look" for Naruto (coughkillcough)...well only on Sakura's part. Sasuke just wanted food.

"Ugh, where could that baka go?!"

"How am I suposed to know? I've been training with you all morning...besides isn't he on a mission." This got the attention of his companion; who looked quite pissed by the comment.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?! What the hell did you mean earlier when you said i was in THAT book!!" Her breathing was irragular, and her face red...telling him that he should fess up or run as fast as he could.

"hn."

"Uchiha."

"Haruno?"

"..."

"Hn." He raised an eye-brow just looking at her, something was off; she wasn't yelling.

"Sasuke..."

"...what?" He inched away from her.

"...Just...hoechecking." She smiled. Sasuke was confused as are some of the people reading this. hahaha. :P

"Just what?"

"You heard me." Her grin widend.

"Yeah...i just can't believe you said that, Hn. "

"HN." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Imature."

* * *

That concluded their lunch, it was ruined a few minutes after this by Kiba giving the warning for the morning to Sakura.

"Yo Sak!!"

"Huh? oh hey Kiba...wait...what time is it?"

"Hahaha well i wouldn't warn you to go out the back unless it was. " He smiled and waved off.

"damn."

"Hmm? Why do we have to go out the back?"

"Shh. Think of it as a mission, of life or death. Now promise Sasuke that no matter what (she glared) you will stay quiet and out of site."

He shruged. "Ok, where are we going?"

"This way."

As they went out the back of the shop they stopped in the shaddows as two or three teenage boys passed by, a few more followed shortly, each taking a different way as if looking for something...or someone? This went on for a while, they'd stop in the dark spaces or on roof tops until they were close to the training grounds again. Finally Sasuke understood what she was avoiding. Fanboys. (EW who would want those? ahhahahhaha) He never went out of his way for his fangirls...so why did she go this far out of her way when they still had to meet with the Hokage and she had work, not to mention he was in need of new clothes; which would be in town...:'(

Sakura sighed as they reached the training grounds and were sitting on the ground by the river. "Ok here's the hard part of our little "mission." Sakura used airquotes around the word mission.

"And what exactly is our little mission...??"

"Well what do we have to get done in town today?"

"Meet with the Hokage, talk to Kakashi-sensei, I need new clothes...dinner later."

"OK, hey wait...you don't think i can cook or what?"  
"Nope, you can't."

"I can so!"

"I doubt that."

"fine. be that way."

"Hn."

"Ok, the FIRST part of the mission is to--" The bushes moved making both Sakura and Sasuke jump.

Out of the bushes popped out Naruto!! YAY! hahaha. continuing on...

"Sakura-chan!!" He then proceeded to tackle her to the ground. "Hey teme. Was Sakura to mean to you last night?"

"Hn." He smirked and folded his arms.

"O-ok Naruto get off...you're too big!"

"Ugh..Sakura-chan are you calling ME FAT?!"

After she managed to push him off her she replied. "YUP. So Naruto are you ready for mission 200000003?"

"Holy shit. "

"What?"

"We've done more missions of getting into and out of town more than actual ninja missions." With that said both him and Sakura burst out laughing. "Ok, but continue with this plan...what are we going to do today? sneak on ground? roof?"

"Nope."

"Hmm?? How are we getting you in there??"

"We are going to..." Again a disruption cost them to hear Sakura's plan. "Urgh...Kakashi!!"

Kakashi had poofed out of nowhere and dropped the "book" on sakura's lap. (There was a pick Sasuke was talkign about)

Kakashi looked pissed off. "Naruto! explain this!!"

"What?"  
"Why is my daughter in here!! Have you no dignety!! I'll kill you if this gets released!!"

Naruto started to back away as Kakashi came closer to him. "I swear it didnt mean anything!! I didnt touch her!! I would never touch her!! she's like a damn sister to me!! SPARE ME!!"

Sasuke was confused. Daughter? Sister? where they talking about Sakura? Hmmm maybe he wasnt imagining anything when he thought he saw Sakura in it?

"NARUTO."

"Sakura it wasn't me!! it was the pervey sage!! I swear on ramen it was the pervy sage!!" Everyone stopped at this point, Sakura and Kakashi were almost to him and were litterally going to kill him, but he swore on ramen?

"Did you just?"

"Yeah he did. I'll go find Jiriya."

"Ok. Have fun sensei."

"see ya."

Kakashi poofed away and Sasuke spoke up.

"I was right that was you."

"Shut it. Naruto..."

"im sorry sakura-chan!!"

Sakura hit Naruto so hard that she broke his arm, he winced but didnt scream like Sasuke expected him to do. Sasuke on the other hand didnt expect Sakura to actually break his arm. What surprised him more was that Naruto was ok with it.

"Naruto, you know what's going to happen next... (he nodded) ok, IF they find out...I want YOU to take me to the sand village on your next mission. "

"OK...wait my next mission is to Sand? How do you know?"

She blushed..."well..."

"Sakura!! you're in training too!! AWESOME!!"

Sasuke spoke up. "training for?"

"Hokage." Both Naruto and SAkura spoke.

"Hn." Sasuke was grinning.

"uh oh."

"Sakura-chan i dont think thats a good look...uhmmm well lets get this mission started with...where do you want to start again?"

* * *

and thats the end of this chapter. Yes sasuke is going to bribe them into getting him less trouble just because i wanna make sasuke seem different then i already made him...and i think ill change this story some...but im just not sure where i wanna go with it yet.. you know what i mean? its just difficult to tell what you want to do...hmmm oh well.

hahahahaha anyway enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

OK brand new chapter!! it hasnt been that long since my last update...and well yeah...normally i put things off for like months! but i felt like i could write..and i know i cant really do that...b/c i hate...no DESPIZE with a passion grammer...its yucky...and pointless but still...ok enjoy...

oh yeah i dont own the music i shall put in this chapter (disturbed) and i dont own naruto sasuke or sakura...

* * *

Last time : "ok Sakura whats the plan?"

"The plan Naruto is for you to shut your fat mouth! you're too loud!"

"sorry Sakura-chan, but how did you want me to get you to Tsunade?"

"Simple."

"..." The boys waited for her to say more.

"well?" Naruto got impatient.

"(sigh) Naruto this is the ONLY time, i repeat the ONLY time you are allowed to do this. Next time I'll kick your ass."

She looked at him and he understood. "OK! Believe it!" Naruto then proceeded to transform into Sakura.

"Hmm you didn't do a bad job. But my hips are slightly bigger than that...some people would be able to tell the difference."

"Hn, someone with no time would analyze you...or him...being you..."

Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother and noded. "Lee"

"Hn. "

"Ok, so Naruto you go south and we'll go north, text me on my cell to tell me if they found you...so I know we can proceed."

"Gotcha. See ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

After a half hour of walking Naruto was found by the fan-club and was attacked. He texted Sakura and told her only to learn that she had already gotten to Tsunade's office and were now in a men's clothing store for Sasuke.

"Srry for not telling u TTYL sorry Naruto!! I'll treat u 2 ramen l8tr." He grunted as he read the text. Damn her and that Uchiha; if it weren't for him Sasuke would have had to dress up as her, well that was the good side to it. (or so he guessed)

"How about this one Sasuke?"

"No."

"Awe! Why not? Is it because its purple?"

"No, it's because it's a GIRL shirt."

"I thought thats what you wore?" She started laughing after seeing the WTF look Sasuke gave her. "Just kidding...how about this one? It looks more like you, its plain blue...or you could get it in black."

To her surprise Sasuke grabbed the black one and a couple other shirts and pants and paid for them with her credit card. (yup they have them) As they left the store Sakura noticed they were followed and commented to Sasuke about it. Only she wasnt in the 'running' mood, more or less pissed off...

"Hey Sasukeeeeee." A really big slut walked over to them, Sasuke saw Sakura glare and walk over to a different window to "look" at the clothing; only her face was visible in the glass and he had to stop himself from laughing at her pissed off face.

"Hn." He looked at the girl with his cold fascade. Everyone gets it so no one should feel left out, except Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi at times...

"I dont know if you remember me but im Ami and I wanted to give you better company than that could." At this Sasuke snuck a glance at Sakura and saw her fist clench and her bite her lip ready to punch something. Oh he was glad he wasnt the center of her anger...although he would be if this girl didnt leave him alone. Sakura's anger was legendary already, this girl was probably really stupid...not to mention her hair was...purple? who the fuck dyes their hair that purple? Yeah it was bad if he could tell it was DYED purple. Her makup was ...just yeah no...and the way she dressed , all her clothes were purple, EVERYTHING!, was those trip pants and a tight shirt. The way she talked to him made him see that she wanted sex, or at least as close as she could get with him..And there's no way in hell he would have sex with her. Not only did he not know her, he didnt like her for disrespecting one of his friends. Yup he admitted it.

"So Sasuke, how about you want to go to the mall with me and my friends?" He looked at her friends, they looked like they worshiped her.

"No."

"Awe." She 'pouted?' Well it didnt suit her so he turned away and walked to Sakura who was trying not to laugh. "Fine. By the way who the fuck dyes their hair pink? thats a stupid ass color."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" That Ami girl was so lucky that Sasuke was there to hold Sakura back otherwise this "Ami" girl would have possibly died. "Who the hell gives you the right to go and critisize ME? When all you have to do is look in a FUCKING MIRROR! Have you tried it? I mean, yeah you like purple but hell didn't you go overboard, just a little? And my friends dont worship me, thats the BIG differense between you and me."

"My friends dont "worship" me they just like me for who i am."

"No, they WORSHIP you, they want to be you. Why? I dont know. Who knows, you seem just a little bit like your TRYING to hard to be who you are..."

"Uh huh sure. You just try to keep your little boy friend there, he'll come around he likes me no guy can resist me."

"Well seeing as your putting out for EVERY boyfriend I see why, but then again I dont."

After Sakura's last comment Sasuke grabbed her and they left; Sakura was still yelling at this fucking Ami girl.

"(sigh) Sakura calm down."

"NO!"

"Hn."

"SASUKE! Shut up!"

He was speachless, she was pissed. "What do you have against that girl."

"Nothing, I just cant stand those types of girls."

"Stop lying."

"Im not."

"Yes you are."  
"AM NOT"  
"Sakura I think I'd know if you were honest with me or not."

"Would not."

"uh huh, so why dont you like her?"

"She used to be my friend, but when we were entering the acadamy she didnt work she would goof off and I'd always do mine like usual tying to best you..."

"You tried to best me in school?"

"Yeah...(sigh)"

"Hn. you know you couldnt."

"Shut up, anyway when she failed and got kicked out...or rather told to redo what she failed she said no. She expected me to drop out with her, and that was when i became friends with Ino, so i said no. She would try to guilt me into it, and i could always say no thanks to Ino, but when she started to make fun of Ino i would feel bad because I couldnt stand up for her; which made Ino mad at me. Ino would feel pitty for me seeing me alone, I was never outgoing when i was younger and when I befriended her I knew my life would change for the better; Ami could never make me do things again. I was happy and when I didnt listen to Ami she would hit me or yell at me, she is controlling and violent. I think thats where i get it...but..."

"but?"

"Never mind."

"Hn. So you hate her because of the things she would have you do? (she noded) And then when you would stand up for yourself she would abuse you?"

"Yup. Thats why when you left I was devistated, (Sasuke felt horrible) but then I realized this was just something I had to over come to regain my strength. Thats when I trained with Tsunade and felt more like myself again."

"...hn..."

"hahaha, yeah i know, don't worry about it Sasuke-kun I always had Ino."

"You guys were always fighting."

"And everyday we'd hang out without people around and we were best friends."

"Ah."

"ok, now we can go do anything you want I got my shopping done for the day." She smiled and Sasuke felt even more guilty if that was possible. He sighed.

"Just home."

"Ok, home here we come." She laughed.

"So Sasuke, why are you staying with me? Your house arrest has been semi lifted since we went to Tsunade-sama's."

"I need to clean, it would be deadly if I went in there tonight. I got the dobe to help clean it tomorrow as a mission."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. So that'll include you too." He grinned.

"UGH. Damn it Uchiha! I wanted my day off to actually be a day off."

"It might be, just hurry up and clean tomorrow and you can relax."

"that isn't a "one-day-job" Ive seen it! It'll take at least a week."

"You've 'seen" it?"

"Yeah, I used to water the garden before I realized that you wernt going to come back within a few months."

"ah. You didnt go inside?"  
"Ah, well I actually did once,...you know I got to the dining room then I saw a huge spider and I ran out screaming, so if people think its haunted I dont blame them."

"Somehow I believe that."

"You should that think was huge."

"How huge?"

"you've heard those weird stories about gigantic spiders?"

"Yeah."

"They're true."

"Uh huh i'll believe that tomorrow when you show me them."

"NO WAY! I'm not going in there until you kill them all."

"fine."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura walked to the Uchiha estate, only expecting to find Naruto. Thats what they got.

"Ok teme, you lead, the doors locked."

"It shouldnt be...oh well." Sasuke took out a key.

"You kept the key?"

"Yeah, I told you I would come back. " He looked at Sakura.

"You did?"

"Yeah that night I dropped you on the bench."

"Well that'd be why I dont remember."

"Hn. Ok Naruto you take the kitchen, throw ALL the food EVEN ramen."

"AWE!"

"Just do it."

"Fine." He ran off to the kitchen. Sakura stood awaiting orders, looking scared.

"Ok, what do you want me to do mon-capitan?"

"Not be an baka."

"Hey."

"Ok, how about the living room."

"Ok, (shrug) there shouldnt be spiders in there."

"Uh huh, I still dont belive you."

"You'll be the one to find them, not us and YOU"LL be sorry."

"Uh huh have fun."

* * *

In the kitchen with naruto...

"Jeeze he's got a lot of things in here and so much dust...yuck."

Naruto picked up the tongs and picked through the fridge.

* * *

Sasuke was going to the dinning room and started dusting off the pictures and shelves while killing little bugs that were getting in his way. so much for the "spiders"

Just when he moved the glass off the shelf and dusted and was putting them back he heard Sakura scream. Sigh, probaby just a "spider"

Oh how right he was. hahahahaha

When he got to the living room he heard Naruto say "HOLY SHIT SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!"

Sasuke entered the room and looked at the huge spider. "HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT?How the hell did it get into my house?!"

"See I told you!!" Sakura was distracted by being right that she didnt see Naruto run past her, the spider in toe. Of course in all horror filled things it has to bite her, and it did. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET THIS THING OFF ME!! SAVE ME!!" Both Sasuke and Naruto were too terrified by the thing to go near it but wanted to protect her. what to do.

Finally Sakura hit the spider and ran toward the boys. Sasuke grabbed her kunai and threw it killing the spider. Sakura sighed as she reached the boys. "thank yo-" She callapsed. "I think...it's poisond."

"SAKURA!" "SAKURA-CHAN!"


End file.
